


Birth of a Future Queen

by Serriya (Keolah)



Category: Christian Bible, Dungeons & Dragons - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Babies, Childbirth, Elves, Gen, Humor, Mages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1995-01-01
Updated: 1995-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-16 21:53:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/544222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keolah/pseuds/Serriya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The birth of an elven girl brings three strange travelers from a distant land.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birth of a Future Queen

The battle raged on all through the night. Heavily pregnant, Serrin Ice-Thorn lay in the healer's cottage in the village of Teneren. She wept and wept, and the healer could not understand why. It would be another two weeks until her child came into the world, yet Serrin wept on. The Battle of Elytin gave them no peace. The healer had barred his doors and windows to protect his charge. Neither dared to speak aloud lest they be heard, so Serrin wept silently.

Come dawn, an unnatural silence descended upon the village. It was as though death had claimed even the birds who did not sing. The healer was terribly afraid. He walked to the window and looked out. All was still. It was as if the world was holding its breath, waiting, waiting for something monumentous to happen. The healer breathed a sigh, yet there came no sound.

Then Serrin let out a scream. The child was born before the healer even had a chance to react. "May all births come so easily!" smiled the healer. Serrin grinned down at the little girl. The healer had just wrapped her in a blanket when there came a knock at the door.

"Now who could that be?" wondered the healer under his breath. Then he opened the door to reveal three men dressed in colored robes, each with pouches hanging from belts and sachels for books hanging from shoulders. They were obviously mages. Though the healer was puzzled, he gestured for them to enter and stood to one side.

"We come upon the birth of the savior," spoke one in a deep red robe in as deep a voice.

Now the healer was astonished. "Savior?" he wondered, trying extremely hard to keep the shock from his voice. One didn't question three mages who were standing in one's cottage.

The one nearest the healer, in a blue robe, swept his arm in an exagerated gesture. "We felt her presence even before she was born."

The one in green said, "She and her children will do great things in the world."

The blue one added, "If not for her, the world would sure be lost to the powers of Darkness."

Though the healer could not quite believe that this poor fatherless child would be anything but a beggar, he did not deign to say so. The mages, however, seemed to hear his very thoughts.

"This child shall not be poor nor fatherless," the green one responded. "Instead, she shall be a queen, and her people the most revered on all Lezaria."

Serrin held her daughter close. "Little girl, daughter of Tholdace and Serrin, what is your name?"

The infant girl opened her eyes, and they shone silver at the stars above. The light of Shazmar shone in those eyes. The child seemed wise and kind, yet innocent.

Now the mage wearing red touched the child's face. "They will call her Queen Therrin."

"Therrin," whispered her mother. "My little Therrin." Then the woman began weeping again. The healer sat down, unable to grasp that ridiculous notion that Baby Therrin would one day be Queen Therrin. Well, maybe she would marry the King of Kedresida.

"No," said the blue mage quietly. "Therrin shall become queen in her own right, not through marriage or inheritance. She shall build her kingdom with her own hands. She shall hold it together, not by tyranny, but by kindness. People will flock to her, wed her children, and carry on the line of power that she is part of."

Serrin looked up, her own silver eyes shining. "You know of that?"

The green mage nodded. "We know much, Serrin Ice-Thorn."

Now the red mage bowed his head and said, "She is the daughter of two very powerful mages. Two of the most powerful Elven mages left in Zarhanna. Thus she has inherited more power in herself than either of you."

But Serrin misunderstood. "He is not my husband. He is the village healer."

The green mage took a pouch from his belt and handed it to the red-robed one. The blue one shook his head. "We know that. Her father is believed lost in battle."

Serrin looked down and nodded. The red mage opened the pouch and sprinkled some of its contents in his hand. Then he extended his arm and slowly let the translucent powder drift down upon little Therrin. The baby gave a little sneeze. The mage spoke then in the Tinean tongue, which Serrin understood as well as they, being a mage herself.

"Let this daughter of the House of Serrin be prosperous, and fulfill her destiny that was woven in the stars ages before her birth. Let her grow to be strong, and wise, and cunning. Let her power grow over the centuries to come, and multiply in her children. Let all her hands touch be well, and prosper. Let the light in her eyes never dim! It shall be so!"

There was a long silence, which made the healer rather uncomfortable. He smiled, "Well, perhaps you three would like something to eat. Some tea, maybe? I'm sure you traveled a long way. Where did you say you were from?"

"Daggervale," replied the blue mage.

"We really must be going, healer," the green mage cut in. With that, the three mages slipped out of the cottage. The healer went to the door to politely wave them good-bye, but they had vanished into the morning mist.


End file.
